Just for Kicks
by edward fever
Summary: Bella thinks she's got it all figured out. It's her senior year and she's going to live it up with her totally hot boyfriend and well-earned captain's spot on the soccer team. But when she's assigned to help a ruined boy, everything changes. AH B/E
1. Chapter 1

Most of the important things in the world

have been accomplished by people

who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all.

- Dale Carnegie

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new story! **

**Every chapter will be named after a song and at the end of each chapter I will be explaining why I chose that song. Just a heads up for you there. **

**I have also created a new photo album for this story on my website and made a playlist that has all of the chapter songs. Check it out! The link is on my profile page. **

**Enjoy!  
**


	2. Who Knows

**Who Knows - Avril Lavigne**

"Come on, ladies, push it! You're half- way there - keep it up and we're done for the day!" yelled coach Nelson.

Just hearing that made all of the girls sigh - if they had the extra breath - in relief. Behind me, I could hear the panting - and some heaving - of the members in my line. It was the first week of training camp and we were doing the beloved Grid Catch- Ups as our fitness for the day. For those of you who don't know what these are- consider yourself lucky.

I waited for the last person in the other line to come back around before taking off, knowing that Angela Webber was right on my heels. Angela had been my best friend since first grade and she was a great soccer player. What was ironic about Amber was that she was one of the fastest and most fit players on the team, and she was the goalie!

"Better hurry!" Amber teased. I tried to focus on pumping my arms and not on the pounding footsteps behind me. I rounded the last corner and saw the second team just ten yards ahead of me. Taking a deep breath, I put my head down and sprinted as hard as I could. After an eternity, I finally caught up with them. _Beat ya again, _I thought smugly when I heard Angela sigh in frustration as she came up behind me. As if reading my mind, she growled, "Just barely."

I laughed to myself, looking down at the ground, staring at the ruts we had made from running in the same spots so many times. _Six down, four to go._

_

* * *

  
_

"Great hustle today, ladies. I saw great effort from a lot of you," Coach Nelson praised us. "Don't forget that we are going to be voting for our new captain soon, and I'll see you tomorrow for our next fitness session." Several of the girls grumbled when he said "fitness", but I was focused on the part about voting for a new captain. This, being my senior year, was my time to shine. I wanted to show people that not only was I a great soccer player - I was a great leader.

To be captain, you must, of course receive the most votes from your teammates, and complete whatever challenge coach gives you. The challenges - for that most part - are pretty easy. The past few challenges were things like working at a homeless shelter rand cleaning bathrooms for old people. So I should, hopefully, have this in the bag as long as I get the votes.

I had made it all the way across the field and was about to get in the my car when I heard Jessica Stanley call out to me. Jessica was a good friend of mine. She was our left defender and a fast as lightning. She was standing in a group of girls when she asked, "We're all going to that new Mexican place - you wanna go?"

I was about to reply when Angela answered for me, "She can't - she's got a date with James." Had there not been a car separating us, I probably would have strangled her. I blushed as some of the girls giggled and slipped into my car.

My boyfriend, James, was amazing. We have been going out for almost a year and I still get butterflies in my stomach when I know I'm about to see him. He was perfect with his brown hair almost touching his gorgeous blue eyes. And his smile…

Quickly, before anyone could see, I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth and started up the car. The engine purred to life and I zipped out of the parking lot. I was almost home when my cell phone began to blare "Popular" by The Veronicas. It was my best friend, Alice's personalized ring tone and it fit her perfectly. Alice got everything she wanted. Her personality was very blunt and she would tell it like it was.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella! What are you doing?" I knew that voice. She was bored out of her mind.

" I'm on my way back to my house to get ready for my date with James," I told her.

" Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she sounded disappointed and annoyed. "When are you going to break up with him?" Did I mention that Alice has a major case of bluntness?

"Alice," I warned. She had been telling me that it wasn't going to work out ever since James and I first began dating. Of course, I refused to listen.

" I know, I know. All I'm trying to say is that he is not the right guy for you. This could only end badly and when it does, _you _will be the one that gets hurt. I'm surprised you guys even made it this long."

"The only thing that is going to be ending soon is our conversation." I threatened, opening the front door to my unnecessarily large house. My dad was a dentist and my mom was a lawyer. They loved buying extravagant things, hence the giant house. I ran up to my room and opened my closet. Alice knew everything that was in my closet, - she picked it all out - so she was the perfect person to ask about what I should wear on my date.

"Where is he taking you?" I could hear her mind turning through the phone, remembering everything in my closet.

"Italian."

"Ooh, wear that cute little aquamarine dress. Do you know which one I'm talking about? The sleeveless one with the ruched straps and empire waist?" She was so easily distracted.

I wasn't as fashionably intelligent as her, but I knew just what she was talking about.

I had just finished getting ready when a familiar horn sounded outside. I took one last look in the mirror, adjusting my brown curls, before dashing downstairs. I was the only one home so I left a not for my parents and locked the front door as I left.

I opened the door to James's red Ford Mustang and music came pouring out. James turned to me and gave me one of his smiles that could make any girl swoon. Even over the blaring rap music, I could still hear Alice's word sin my head, _… _you_ will be the one that gets hurt. _

_

* * *

_**I chose Who Know mostly because I like the chorus and the beat. Dont't worry, other chapters will have songs that actually mean something. :)**

**Don't forget to check out my website and leave comments if you'd like. **

**Please review!  
**


	3. Faded

**Faded**

**Everlife  
**

"What can I get you guys tonight?" asked our waitress. She was tall, had on way too much make up and had ruby red hair. She smacked on her gum, looking completely bored while she tapped her pen impatiently on her notepad.

"I'll take the shrimp pasta and a coke," James ordered, handing her his menu. She took his menu and turned to me with her pen poised over her notepad.

"I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo with a water, please," I gave her my menu and she walked away. Not long after she left did she return with our drinks. As per usual, James was texting on his phone. He was always texting no matter where we were or what we were doing.

The table remained silent except for the endless tapping of buttons until our food came. James finally put down his phone and began shoving his mouth full with shrimp and noodles. I noticed sauce beginning to drip down his chin so I took his napkin and wiped it off for him. He gave me a quick smile before turning back to his food.

We were waiting on the check when James finally spoke.

"So what's new?"

"Not much. Votes for the new captain are coming up."

"Oh, do you think you'll get it?" he asked. Looking around for our waitress.

"Well, I hope so. I've been looking forward to it for quite a while and -"

"Excuse me, can we get our check now?" He had flagged down our waitress as she was walking by.

He opened his wallet and peered into it. "Hey, babe," he looked up at me. "I'm running kind of low on cash. Would you mind paying for your own?"

"Oh, sure," I slipped my wallet out of my purse and pulled out a ten dollar bill. It didn't really bother me that much that I had to pay for my own meal. James had just gotten fired last week from his job at the music store, so I couldn't really blame him. While I had my wallet open, I pulled out a couple extra dollars. I knew James wouldn't leave a tip. He never did.

As soon as we got in the car, James turned on the radio to full blast, canceling the opportunity for any conversation.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said when he parked his car in my driveway.

"Sweet dreams," he said with a smirk. I leaned toward him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and climbed out of the car, completely failing to notice the small silver Jaguar parked next to the garage on my way inside.

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I HAVE MORE WAITING. JUST KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! **

**I THINK IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS WHY I CHOSE THIS SONG. :)**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME. **

**HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	4. Welcome to My Life

**Welcome to My Life - Simple Plan**

Once I was inside, I kicked off my shoes and bent down to scoop them up. That was when I smelled it. The house smelled different. It was a somewhat familiar smell but also very foreign. There were lights on that had not been when I had left. Someone- not my parents- had been here, or was still here.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer. I made a mad dash to the stairs hoping that I could get to my room and lock the door so I could call my mom when two enormous arms grabbed me around the waist. I screamed bloody murder and began kicking and slapping at anything that I could reach.

"Bells, it's just me!" cried a deep voice from behind me. I instantly froze. There was only one person who called me that. The arms holding me fell away and I turned to see the same curly, dark brown curls and glowing brown eyes that I've known for my entire seventeen years of existence.

"Emmett!" I wailed, flinging my arms around him. Emmett was my older brother. Loved by every teacher who has ever been blessed enough to teach him, Emmett is known of as quite the prankster. Even though he's a junior in college, he can be so immature. But I love him. "I can't believe it's you!" I said, squeezing him tightly before realizing what he had just done to me. "I can't believe it's you!" I screeched angrily, pushing away from him and throwing punches at him.

"Come on," he said laughing, grabbing my wrists and easily restraining me. "It was just a joke. I wasn't even going to do it until I figured out you didn't even see my car outside."

"Well your joke nearly landed someone in the hospital!" I told him. "I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!"

Suddenly, his eyes began to grow even brighter. "I have a surprise for you," he looked like a little boy who had just had the world's largest candy bar placed before him.

This, of course, got me worried. I began looking around, trying to find any more crazy college kids ready to spring out and give me another mild heart attack. Emmett sure knew how to make someone paranoid.

But as I turned toward the approaching footsteps coming from the darkened dining room, I was delighted by who I saw. It was Rosalie Hale, Emmett's high school sweetheart. They met during their freshman year of high school and started dating the next year. They've been going strong ever since and just know that Emmett is going to propose. He'll probably wait until after they graduate but you can never be sure about anything when it comes to Emmett.

"Oh my goodness, Rosalie!" I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her. Her body shook with laughter under me.

"Surprise!" she cried.

* * *

"Good luck today, Bells!" called Emmett as I ran out the door. He and Rosalie still haven't left and it's been an entire week. I wasn't complaining, though. I enjoyed having them around to talk to. Since my parents aren't usually home, it's been nice to have the company.

I jumped into my car and headed to the soccer field. This wasn't a normal practice, though. Every now and then, Coach Nelson would get us all there and we would meet in the locker room. This is when we would discuss things like field plays, positions, rules, ect. No one really wanted to go to these but we all had to. This time however, I could not wait to get there. Today is the day we find out who the new captain is. I was so nervous I nearly wet my pants every time I thought about it.

I pulled into the parking lot and was, of course, the first one there. I hated being the first one to show up somewhere, especially if the person in charge wasn't even there yet.

I felt really awkward just sitting there in my car so I put it in reverse and took a lap around the block. I wasted about ten minutes driving in circles. When I got back to the field, there were about five other cars there, including Angela's. I always liked being with a friend instead of going by myself. I'm friends with everyone on the team but you know what I mean. It's just a security thing.

When I walked in, I immediately zeroed in on Angela and sat next to her on the bench.

"Are you excited?" she asked, smiling.

"You mean so nervous that I can't see straight? Yeah, that's me."

"Don't worry, you'll get it," she said confidently.

"How can you be so sure? Other girls deserve it just as much as I do, yourself included."

"I just know these things, Bella," she told me as if I should already know.

"Oh, so sorry for doubting your internal crystal ball," I joked.

"I forgive you. I know it's difficult for you to understand. I'm right all of the time and yet you still doubt me."

"Hey, Amber, it's crowded enough in here without your continually growing head, so if you could shrink it down a little, that would be really nice."

"Make all the jokes you want, Swan. You'll see soon enough."

As the last couple players trickled in, Coach Nelson stood up to talk.

"Ok, ladies, let's get started. First things first- our new captain is… Bella Swan!"

Several girls gave a hoot and others clapped. I felt myself swell with pride. Looking around I saw a lot of smiling and some disappointed faces. _I can't believe I'm actually captain!_

The rest of the meeting flew by in a flash. I probably should have paid more attention but… I'm captain! A great start to a hopefully great year.

When I finally came back from fantasy land, everyone was getting up to leave. I grabbed my keys and phone and stood up.

"I hate to say I told you so but-" I stopped Angela before she could bring me completely down from my high.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah - I know! You were right and I was wrong- again. But hey- I'm captain!"

"We should celebrate. Where do you want to go?"

"How about-" Coach cut me off.

"Bella, can I see you in my office for a moment please?"

I looked at Angela and gave her a confused look but she just shrugged and said she'd wait for me in the parking lot.

I walked into Coach's office and he looked up at me from his desk. He motioned for me to take the seat across from him.

"Well, Bella, it hasn't been easy but I think I've finally found your captain's challenge." I had totally forgotten! "I assign these challenges to specific people for specific reasons. Each one is meant to make the person really take a step back and think. If you succeed, this experience will not only help you strengthen you as a leader, but help you grow in life." This was the point in the conversation where I really started to get nervous. _Coach has lost his mind. He's spent too much time in the sun and now he's working his way to the nut house! _"I will admit, however, yours will probably be the most difficult challenge I have ever assigned. I really think you can do it, though.

"Bella, your challenge is to try to save someone." _Huh? _"My nephew to be exact. His name his Edward. He's your age and at the rate he's going, he probably won't make it to be thirty. His mother has tried everything and she has given up hope. Edward is really a great kid, but right now he's getting nowhere fast. I have a lot of faith in you, Bella. I really do believe that you can help him. Edward is a bit rough on the outside, but I think that with your persistence, you could give him his life back. It won't be easy, and you'll want to give up, but I think you and Edward both will pull through it better people on the other side."

I sat in my car, staring out the windshield. I was the last one to leave- not even Angela waited. My phone beeped, signaling a text message.

**From**: Angela Webber

Sry u took 2 long. Lunch date tomorrow?

Congrats again! Luv u

I set my phone down and started up the car with one thing running through my mind: What the hell just happened?

* * *

**So sorry that my updates are really slow. my life has kind of been turned upside down. we also had a death in the family recently so didn't really make things any better but i'm still truckin on so it's all good.**

**i chose welcome to my life because this chapter is really kind of messed up and crazy.  
**

**i'm not too happy with this chapter but i was kind of rushed. if there are any mistakes or anything that doesn't really make any sense then please let me know. **

**my website has been updated so you can find the pics and playlist there.**

**please hang in there with me, i really am trying.**

**thanks**

**Please Review**

**P.S. if you have any song suggestions they would be very much appreciated!  
**


	5. Teenagers

**Teenagers - My Chemical Romance**

_This is so stupid, _I thought, getting in my car to go to Coach Nelson's house. Today- right now- I'm going to meet Edward for the first time. What am I supposed to say to him- "Sorry your life is so screwed up - must really suck?"

And what am I supposed to _do_? How am I supposed to 'help' him? I'm not a therapist.

This was four days after Coach assigned me my challenge. It didn't go over well with my parents. They were home when I got back from practice.

"Can he do that? Is it even legal?" My dad yelled, furious about the whole thing.

"Yes, it's legal." My mom said quietly, staring out the window of our den.

"How can he do this? You have better and more important things to be focusing on right now instead of some charity case that your coach gave you. There are professionals that work with people like this for a living! Did they ever think of that?"

"I _could _not do it, Dad," I told him.

"Great! Call your coach right now and tell him-"

"But then I wouldn't be able to be captain,"

"Bella, there are more important things than being the captain of some high school soccer team."

"But, Dad, this is what I really want. I have been looking forward to this for four years. I don't want to just give it up like this."

"Bella, you can't always get what you want. Life is full of disappointments- you might as well get used to that now," he spoke harshly.

I could feel my eyes beginning to sting, knowing that all of my hard work was for nothing. There's no point in fighting with my dad. He always thinks he's right no matter how wrong he really is.

That's when Emmett spoke up. He had been quiet throughout the whole argument until now.

Emmett came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, Bella has been working really hard for this. You would know how much it means to her if you were ever around,"

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy!" My dad shook his finger at Emmett.

"All I'm trying to say is that you should at least let her try," he put his hands up. "Just see how it goes."

Obviously, they did. It took an hour of convincing from my mother, but my dad finally allowed it.

So now- here I am, pulling up to my coach's house. I put the car in park behind a dirty black Jeep Cherokee and got out. Walking up to the house, I was only a little bit nervous.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

Coach Nelson's wife, Helen answered the door with a big smile on her face. She greeted me and welcomed me in. she then led me into their living room where I could hear soft murmurs.

"Just promise me you'll behave," I heard Coach saying.

"Bella's here," announced Helen.

There were two couches parallel to each other and a chair on each end with an oval coffee table in the center. Coach was sitting on the couch closest to the door and in the chair next to him was a dark, brooding boy.

Coach Nelson stood up when he saw me but the didn't move.

"Hello, Bella- thanks for coming. Have a seat."

I chose the couch across from them and sat in the middle so as to not get to close to the body in the chair. Helen joined her husband on the couch. They both looked anxious.

"So, Bella- this is Edward," said Coach, gesturing towards the lump to my left that had yet tot move.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan- the girls we told you about." Helen spoke.

Although he stayed slouched in his seat, Edward did lift his eyes to mine and gave me a slight nod.

He had beautiful eyes. They were a light green, but very deep. And he was pale, with crazy bronze-colored hair pointing in every direction.

"Well, we'll just leave you two to get to know each other better," Helen said, getting up, pulling Coach up with her. He eyes Edward and then slowly followed Helen out of the room.

My first impression of Edward was pretty good. He was a real cutie if I did say so myself. And as for the not talking thing- maybe he was just shy. Of course, thought all of this _before _he spoke.

As soon as Coach left the room, Edward opened his mouth.

"This is bullshit- I'm out of here," he jumped up.

"Wait- what? You can't leave- I just got here! Aren't we supposed to talk?" I followed him to the door.

He turned to me. "I don't need some girl who doesn't know a damn thing to come and tell me how fucked up my life is. What the hell is wrong with just wanting to be left alone?" With that said- he slammed the front door. Seconds later I heard a car start up and screech out of the driveway.

As I stood in the same spot by the door, one thought was running through my mind: I'm going to be the first girl in Jackson High history to never complete her challenge.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I'm trying to get the chapters out quicker but things are getting pretty crazy around here. **

**I chose Teenagers for this chapter because to me it really fits Edward's personality. **

**Please Review!!! **


	6. Happier

**Happier- A Fine Frenzy  
**

"So then, after using a few more unnecessary adjectives, he just storms out and leaves me standing there like an idiot!"

"Rude! So what'd you do after that?" asked Alice as I filled her in on the day's previous events.

"What could I do? I told the Nelsons goodbye and then left." I was lying on my bed, staring up at my white ceiling while she sat at my desk, swiveling in the chair.

"I'm so glad I wasn't there or I would have given that jerk a piece of my mind!" She picked up one of my Teen Vogue magazines and ripped it open.

"It's okay, Alice; I'm over it," even though he did kind of hurt my feelings, I wasn't going to let some pouty, potty-mouthed teenage boy mess with me. I decided to just let it go and ask Coach to give me something else to do for the challenge. Simple.

"Are you going to tell James about it?" Alice asked, peeking over the magazine.

"No. He'd probably just tell me to stay out of the guy's business."

Alice sighed and gave me one of her looks, but I pretended not to see it. There was a knock at the door and my brother came in.

"Bella, there's a guy named Coach Nelson here to see you." He said, looking unsure.

Crap! Why would coach be coming to my house? I didn't think getting a new challenge would be that urgent.

"Hey, Coach- what's up?" I asked once I got downstairs.

"Bella, we need to talk,"

I led him into the living room and gestured for him to sit down. Once we were both seated he began to speak.

"Look, Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what got into him. He's not usually like that. I guess he was just having a bad day."

"It doesn't matter, Coach. Just tell me what my other challenge is so I can get started on it."

He sighed. "Actually, I was hoping that you could keep going with this one."

I stared at him- not sure if he meant it, but when he just stared back at me, I knew he did.

"Coach, I can't help him! I was only around him for five minutes and it was a disaster,"

"Bella, please just give it one more shot. I'll talk to him again and this time- I promise he'll behave."

I looked at him skeptically. "I don't know, Coach,"

"Please," he pleaded. "Just give him one more chance,"

It took all I had, but I just couldn't say no.

After Coach left, both Alice and Emmett came in the room with me.

"What did he say?" asked Alice, joining me on the couch.

"He wants me to try again," I told her.

"What did you say?" she asked. At the same time, Emmett asked, "Try what again?"

I looked at Emmett. "In order to officially become captain, I have to complete whatever challenge my coach assigns me. So now, I have to help some guy- my coach's nephew to be exact." I looked at Alice. "And I said yes,"

"You said yes?!" Alice shouted. "Have you already forgotten what that jerk said to you?"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Wait! Please, someone tell me what's going on!" Emmett squealed.

"Then why did you say yes?" Alice asked, ignoring Emmett. "Why didn't you just tell him to find a freakin' shrink or something?"

"Hello- is anyone listening to me?!" shrieked Emmett.

Alice turned to him. "Bella wants to be captain. For that to happen, she has to become some kind of Made Coach and change this guy's life who is a complete ass. Are you caught up now?"

Emmett nodded and backed off.

"I don't know, I just couldn't say no! My coach seemed really desperate." I tried to explain to her.

She sighed and shook her head. "You really should learn to say 'no'. It helps every now and then."

"It sounds like this guy needs some discipline," Emmett spoke up.

"Yeah, but they only give the same amount that he needs in prison!" Alice spat.

"I'm serious! Bella, you're a real nag most of the time. I think you could crack him,"

"Okay, I know that I should be offended, but keep talking," I told him.

"Well, last year some of the new guys to the team had some major ego issues, so Coach made sure to be extra hard on them to kind of bring them down to earth. Underneath all their scumbag-ness, they were really pretty cool guys. Maybe your coach's nephew is no different." Wow. I just found out that my brother might actually have a brain and the ability to use it.

"Emmett, you're brilliant! Bella, all you have to do is give this Edward character a dose of discipline; make him see the error of his ways and then you're home free!" Alice made is sound so easy. Everyone knows you can't make someone change unless they want to.

But I had to try.

"And how am I supposed to give him this discipline you speak of?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

An all-knowing look crossed Alice's face.

"What's something that kicks your butt every day?"

I had to think for a minute before it clicked.

"I need to go make a phone call."

* * *

**I chose Happier because it goes with Bella's way of thinking that if Edward would just leave then everything would be so much better.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please Review!  
**


	7. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Sugar, We're Going Down- Fall Out Boy**

I had been standing out in the ninety degree weather all by myself getting more and more pissed off for thirty minutes. Last night I had called Coach Nelson and told him to tell Edward to meet me at the school's practice field at ten o'clock the next morning. So where is he?

Not here!

I had brought all of the things that I thought would tire him out the quickest: cones, ladders, hurdles, even a parachute in case the wind picked up. It became pretty apparent, though that I wouldn't be needing any of this.

_How could anyone be such a jerk? First he's a total douche bag to me right when we first met and now he's not even going to give me a phone call or any other kind of message to tell me he's not coming?_ I was beginning to wonder if any of this was even worth being captain.

And then I heard it. Loud, obnoxious, bass-filled music. Not long after I heard the music did I see the culprit. Nodding his head to the beat of the foreign sounding music- otherwise known as rap- Edward parked his jeep next to my car and turned off the engine. He climbed out and walked over to where I was standing in the middle of the field. He stopped when he got a couple feet away from me and just stood there, staring at me.

"Well?" He finally said. He seemed impatient.

" 'Well' what?" I asked, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to one leg.

"Are we going to get this thing started today or should I come back later?"

Oh _hell _no!

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "I have been waiting for you to show up for over half an hour! I specifically said ten o'clock. Where have you been?"

"Yeah, well, I had other things to do."

I really had to bite my tongue at this. I knew fighting wouldn't get us anywhere. "Fine, let's start off with-" I realized what he was wearing and almost burst into laughter.

The moron had on a black t-shirt, black, sagging jeans, and a pair of green high-top Converse.

"What are you wearing?"

He looked down at his outfit. "What's wrong with this?" he asked, honestly confused.

"What's _not _wrong with it? How do you expect to run in jeans that are practically hanging around your ankles? And last time I checked, those weren't running shoes. Plus, everyone knows that black is the worst possible color to wear to work out in when it's this hot out. You'll be begging for death by the second lap."

"Whoa, what are you talking about? You brought me out here to work out?"

"Why else would I have told you to meet me at a soccer field? To read a book?"

"Fine then. Seeing as how the way I'm dressed right now will be the death of me we should just cancel."

"Oh yes. Because we wouldn't anything to happen to you, would we?" I said sarcastically. With a sigh I begin to pack up all of my equipment and walk over to my car.

"Get in." I tell him once we're back by our cars.

"What?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Get in." I say more slowly and open my car door.

He glances around as if to make sure no one is watching and then gets into the passenger seat.

"What are we doing here?" he asks as I pull into a parking space at Mike's Sporting Goods.

"You need new clothes," I say as if was obvious.

We walk inside and immediately head for the men's section.

"You have different colored t-shirts besides just black, right?"

His only response is a shrug.

_Idiot._

"Fine. What size shirt are you?" He just stares. "Turn around." I pull at the back of his shirt to see what size he is. I grab a couple of different colored shirts- not black- from the rack . "What size shorts are you?" I finally get a response but soon wish I hadn't.

A smirk comes to his face and he raises an eyebrow provocatively. "Do you wanna look?"

I resist the urge to knee him in the groin. Asshole.

Instead I shoot him a look and hand him a pair that I think will fit.

"Take these and try them on."

With a small chuckle he takes the clothes and walks over to the fitting rooms.

Several minutes later he comes back out and hands me the clothes.

"How do they fit?"

"Fine."

"Good. We'll get some more in the same size, then. Do you have a pair of runners?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

He shakes his head and I take off to the shoe section. After several minutes of just standing there, looking up at the wall of shoes, I practically scream at him to pick a pair. Then, while we were at it, we picked out a nice pair of neon green cleats.

When we made our way up to the checkout counter I pulled out my wallet, but Edward stopped me.

"It's my stuff, I'll pay for it."

"Well I'm making you get it. Therefore, I will pay." When I saw that he was about to argue I shushed him.

"Tomorrow. Here. At 6:30 a.m. Don't be late. And please wear the appropriate attire next time." I had him his bag of newly purchased items.

We're back at the field, standing in the deserted parking lot.

"Whatever you say, Coach," he mumbles and throws the bag into his car.

I ignore this. "Wear your cleats but bring your runners. And you'll probably want to break them in tonight. Just wear them while you soak your feet in warm water."

He looked at me like I was a retard.

"Just do it," I ordered, then thought of something. "Give me your cell phone." I held out my hand.

"What for?"

I replied by sticking my hand our farther. He sighed and slapped his phone into my palm. I flipped it open and sent myself a text message.

"Was there a reason for that?"

"So that I have your number in case you decide not to show up tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes and took his phone back. Without saying anything he turned and got in his car and drove away. I could still hear his music even after his jeep had disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Please review!**


End file.
